JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight
JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight is a crossover fighting video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and JeremySoft for the Nintendo DS, Wii, Xbox 360, JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Jeremy NX, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable. The game was officially announced in June 2004 by JeremyWorks Studios CEO Jeremy Carpenter and assumed the role of director. Game development began in August 2004, with delays due to development problems before being eventually released worldwide in 2008. The number of playable characters in JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight has grown from that in JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash!, although some characters from the first game were cut in the sequel. JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight is the second game in the series to have playable third-party characters after JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart, otherwise known as non-JeremyWorks characters. Like its predecessor, JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which the objective is to knock opponents off the screen. The game builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. It includes a more extensive single-player mode than its predecessor, known as Colliding Multiverses. This mode is a plot-driven, side-scrolling beat 'em up featuring traditionally animated/computer-animated cut scenes animated in-house by JeremyWorks with an original storyline. JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight''s upports multiplayer battles with up to four combatants, and is the first game of its franchise to feature online battles. Much akin to ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Wii version can be played with four different controllers, including the Wii Remote, Wii Remote with Nunchuk, GameCube controller, and Classic Controller, simultaneously. JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight received positive reviews from critics, who praised its entertainment value, visuals and writing, while others unfavorably compared it to Super Smash Bros. Brawl; it is considered by many to be an improvement over its predecessor. It was followed by JeremyWorks All-Star: Mean Bean Challenge in 2011. The Xbox 360 version of the game became backwards compatible with the Xbox One on March 11, 2017, and the PlayStation 3 version came to the PlayStation Now game streaming service to Play on PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, PC, and PlayStation 3 itself. Gameplay Coming soon! Characters JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight allows the player to select from 32 playable characters, 12 more than its predecessor; some are new, but others return from the first game. 16 are available initially, while the other 11 characters require completing specific tasks to become available. Some previously represented series have had more characters added to JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight. Larry from Jeremy Universal, Stephen from Cartoon World, and OJ and Flower from Objects make their first appearance in the Fighting Royale series. Other newcomers are the first to represent their series. These include characters such as Makaila Bravery from The Legend Ninja Warrior, Valery from Tales of the Journey, Avery from Avery the Warrior, Alaina Gleen from the television series of the same name, Kadyn, Carson, and Tristen from The Adventures in Medieval, and Audrina from The Black Ink Girl. Playable characters * Jeremy * Larry * Mavi * Matt * Stephen * Mattie * Leafy * Firey * OJ * Flower * Zack * Bianca * Ashley Painter * Liana * Tanner * Araceli * Julie * Audrina * The Fellows (Kadyn, Carson, and Tristen) Unlockable * Bella * Mia * Zachary * Ann * Joyce * Takashi * Bow * Princess Danica * Lord Savion * Avery * Alaina Gleen * Makaila Bravery * Valery Assist characters * Lampy * Painter Dog * Britney * David * Rocky * Lucian and Lana * Lucia * Vaila Bosses * Evil Collector Non-playable characters Coming soon! Stages * Battle Arena * Finalpoint * Jeremyville * Mavi's Lair * HubTown * GoVille * City Light * Mattie's Suburbia * Shopping Mall * The Park More coming soon! Unlockable Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game